


on a midnight dreary (stay)

by reystarkrogers



Series: home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reystarkrogers/pseuds/reystarkrogers
Summary: Clint’s only been gone for three days, but Bucky’s been missing him like hell.





	on a midnight dreary (stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eleonora by Marianas Trench (I'm so in love with this new album, wow)
> 
> Fill for "Cuddling" square on Clint Barton Bingo.

Bucky’s watching raindrops twist and weave incessant paths down the window, backlit by the warm glow of the few windows still lit up in the apartment building across the street. He’s got a hand carding through the soft, longer hairs on Lucky’s neck, feet kicked up onto the haphazard coffee table, while  _ Dog Cops  _ murmurs in the background.

It’s late. Bucky rubs his eyes, trying to clear away the telltale sinking heaviness of dark circles. He stretches his legs, nudging the cooling box of pizza with his socked foot before settling more comfortably into the couch cushions.

Lucky huffs at the movement, nosing at Bucky’s hand and shifting so that Bucky’ll scratch his chest.

Bucky does, with a smile tugging at his lips, because he’s apparently a sucker for all things Barton, Lucky included.

Clint and Bucky had somehow become what Bucky’s Ma would’ve called “bosom friends” by the time Clint had left for this particular mission, so Clint had asked Bucky to stay in his apartment and watch Lucky for him. 

Steve had balked at first, but between Clint’s charming jabber and Bucky’s obstinate pout, he’d given in under the condition of regular updates from Bucky.

Besides, Bucky’s pretty damn sure Stark’s got even Clint’s apartment bugged, which actually does more to soothe his nerves on his first extended bout outside the tower without Steve than it does bother him, though he’d never tell Stark that.

Clint’s only been gone for three days, but Bucky’s been missing him like hell.

The last Bucky’d heard from him was that they were wheels up from somewhere in Africa about three hours ago, and the quinjet’s fast, but never fast enough for Bucky.

Bucky misses Clint’s endless snarking and how he somehow manages to find Bucky every time he’s feeling worse for wear and drags him down to the range (“Target practice is the best medicine, Buck.”). He misses Clint’s warm peals of laughter when Bucky’ll pick the most outrageous movie from any release year before snuggling in beside Bucky to steal popcorn.

Bucky rests his head on the back of the couch and stares at the ceiling. His skin aches a little for Clint to press up all warm beside him, because somewhere along the way, Clint’s crawled his way under Bucky’s skin and made a home there. Bucky should probably examine that.

Bucky and Lucky both sit up straight and turn around when they hear the door click and swing open. Lucky lets out a bark shaped like a question mark and Clint slouches through the doorway, battered SHIELD-issue duffel bag in tow.

Bucky’s chest swells as he watches Clint turn around in time to shut the door only to have Lucky bowl him over, licking his face while he laughs breathlessly.

Lucky eventually trots back over and hops back in Bucky’s lap once he’s received the satisfactory amount of snuggles.

Bucky hears Clint drop the duffel bag, and he finally comes around the couch so that Bucky can get a good look at him. He’s bruised on one side of his face and has wicked dark circles and several purple band-aids plastered visibly, but seems otherwise alright.

Clint catches Bucky’s eye and grins, the line of his shoulders instantly relaxing. He swipes at his hair to shake free the raindrops he caught on the way up.

“You got me pizza?”

Bucky rubs at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I figured you’d be hungry.”

Clint opens the box, hums in appreciation, and falls back onto the couch with a slice in each hand. Lucky worms his way over into Clint’s lap and they make quick work of the cold pizza as Bucky watches in amusement.

To Bucky’s surprise, Clint shuffles closer to Bucky until he’s wedged himself under Bucky’s arm and made himself at home pressed up against Bucky’s side.

Bucky feels the tips of his ears begin to heat up and panics a bit, realizing that he’s still in Clint’s space and needs to head back to the tower, and--

“I can feel you overthinking, Barnes,” Clint says, turning his neck to stare up at Bucky, and damn, he’s close. “Stay with me?”

Bucky’s caught in the space between warm and sleepy, and Clint’s  _ right there,  _ breathing Bucky’s air, and  _ fuck  _ Bucky’s missed him.

“Missed you, Barton,” Bucky says, settling back and dragging Clint (and Lucky by extension) with him so that they can at least actually lay down and sleep like somewhat normal people.

“Missed you too,” Clint mumbles, his face already half-smushed into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky watches the raindrops slide down the window until he falls asleep, warmth settling under his skin.


End file.
